Friends in low places
by MistyShimmer
Summary: Hermione holds a new secret, who will she tell, why... and where does Draco fit in? How are the 2 so Similar, and what is to come when they meet for the first time on the last train ride they will take to Hogwarts? Please R&R... abuse..HGDM..enjoy!
1. Horrors at home

A/N listen, I know many people may say that what I write is way out of character, and that I should look at the characters the JK has made and ask myself if they would really do what Im saying, and that I should explain what clues from the book would make me have these assumptions about the families and what not, but I don't care, It is a fan fic, and it will be told the way I want it to… so yea… Enjoy! This story does contain some abuse. Hope that doesn't bother you!

Her father walked into the door of the two bedroom flat that Hermione had just recently learned to call home. Two weeks until summer was over, and two weeks until she could leave the hellish world of home and return to the safe haven of Hogwarts.

She closed her eyes knowing all too well what her fathers eyes had zoned into as a target. Praying that for once his drunken rage wouldn't be taken out on her, her hopes were proved wrong. A hand, heavy, rough, and strong stung the side of her face and knocked her to the ground; a small yelp escaping her lips. Her small yelps soon turned into pained screams and tortured crying sobs as the beating deepened and continued.

Once she could no longer move, her father was done. He gave her a sickening kiss on the cheek as he left her room for the fourth time that summer.

She lay there, crying, sobbing out loud. Her insides pained and bruised. Her father had never been one to break bones, just make it unbearable to move for a while. So that is what she did, she laid there on her bedroom floor in a crumpled heap listening to her mothers muffled cries from the other room.

After the half hour she laid on her floor she finally felt the strength she needed to get up. She walked to a vanity on the side of her room and looked at the damage. Pulling off her shirt and looked at her stomach, wincing as she saw some purply red bruises already starting to form on her milky skin. Walking to the closet she pulled out an over sized night shirt and took off her pants only to see a large welt on her thigh where her father had taken out most of his rage. Last, she looked at her face, a nice red blotch was on her face from what had first knocked her to the ground. She grimaced, but then convinced her self that it could be concealed with make-up or a glamour spell.

A/N Alright, I know it is short, but bear with me, this is just the beginning. Wait until next chapter, either up tonight or tomorrow… if your lucky… lol please critique, and criticize if you would like… let me know if it is even worth continuing, and plain and simple if you like it! Review!

-Shadow


	2. malfoy manor

A/N This is Chapter 2 yey! Sorry it took a little while to get up… I had to do some things and my computer was a little slow… sorry. Enjoy.

Draco Malfoy walked into his father's office after being summoned by the house elf Dobby. His dad had stiff angered features like he always did when Draco came to his office.

"Damn you boy!" Draco's face was struck hard by his father's skilled fist.

"How dare you let a mudblood get higher marks then you?" Another blow, harder, hit him, this time knocking the teen to the floor. "You've brought disgrace to my name." His father kicked into his ribs, once, twice, waiting for a sound, anything to prove he was winning, three times a charm. Something did leave from Draco's mouth, but the scream of pain that Lucious had wanted.

"I….. Made….. H-Head..Boy." he said in a whisper between breaths.

His father kicked him in the stomach and walked out of the room. "Not good enough" rang through the room followed by the slamming of the doors.

Since his 5th birthday Draco had received a beating at least once a month when he was home. At age seven he realized that not crying made his dad stop sooner. And by this day, age sixteen, Draco was numb and hollow. Never did he give his 'father' any satisfaction. He showed no pain, even after, at least not where anyone could see.

Draco walked through the familiar Diagon Alley and looked at the signs he knew by heart. The place was emptier then usual when he went to buy his school supplies, but then again he was there early because Head Boy did arrive before the other students. He only had about two weeks to get all of his school supplies, only two weeks till he could leave home.

He turned into the book store, but was met by a tower of books.

"excuse me, pardon." Came a very muffled female voice. He looked at her tower of books and realized by how many were on his list that this must be the Head Girl.

"Need help?" he asked wanting to see the woman's face.

"No thank you, I've got it" she said as she walked off out of the store. For the best he thought, he wanted her identity to be a surprise until he got to the train.

He spent the rest of the day there in Diagon Alley, buying supplies, wondering who would be his new dorm mate; the head girl, but most of all, he was trying to avoid going back home.

He stopped into the coffee shop and decided that he would sit a while, sip on some cappuccino, and try to look sophisticated, when he suddenly say Pansy Parkinson walk in the door. His heart jumped, another Slytherin would be Head, and not just any Slytherin, but the slut of the house, and she would be sleeping just next door. Why else would she be in Diagon alley with bags of books so early?

A/N Reviewers get Cookies… and Cake! Lol please give me some response to this… and yet again sorry for the shortness, im trying to make them longer chapters

-shadow


	3. Leaving Home

A/N thanks to CarebearErin, Luiebugooey, and outsider wolf! It is kind of sad that I have 100 hits, and 4 reviews, but thanks to you three very much, it means a lot to mean when I get them. Yet again this is a short chapter, but they should be getting longer, I'm going to start merging the Hermione and Draco parts together. Hope you all enjoy this little chp, next one should be up soon. And I still love reviews!

Hermione opened the door to her home, "Hello?" an empty echo answered her back, no one was home. Her mom had left the other day to visit her grandmother, apparently she was ill. Gliding down the small hall and too her room Hermione began to look over her school supply list. She could never be too prepared for her seventh and last year at Hogwarts.

She pulled out her yearly letter from the dresser and began to do check offs out loud as she rummaged through her room getting everything that she needed. With each check she said, another thing was added to the increasing pile atop her bed. "Finally" she murmured to herself when she had finished the list; then she looked to her trunk. "Now all I have to do is get all of this to fit in there." she said to her self looking defeatedly between the two.

As she began to pack, the task became harder and harder with her perfectionist side showing through. She must have started over at least five times before every item had been perfectly placed into the trunk. Then the last thing she added to the very top were some pictures.

The first picture was one of her father; from the previous summer, before he had lost his job, and before he had made a very close friend in alcohol. It was a picture of the two of them, she had just gone through an embarrassing moment at a family reunion, and in an attempt to make her smile had rubbed ice cream all over his face. Then she smiled, a wide laughing smile before having her cone rubbed over her nose, yes this was a picture of the grinning father and daughter covered in ice cream. With that picture she added one of her mother and father from some ball, they were dressed in their finest, and kissing, the looked so happy together. And last she added a picture of all three of them, a posed picture from her very first Christmas.

Draco left his house, no goodbye from his mother, and certainly not one from his father. Oh no, his fathers goodbye came the day he was late coming home from Diagon Alley, his father had said it was a going away present. As he apparated away from the manor, he immediately felt relief, although the pressure soon returned when he realizes he still had to carry the Malfoy name, and give it honor. Knowing that anything less than the limelight to the name was disgraceful to his father, and would undoubtedly result in office time when he returned.

With a slight pop he found himself at the London station's 9 ¾ platform. He finally realized this would be the last time he would come here to catch the train to Hogwarts. He took in the smell of the smoke and relished in the fact that he was here and not home.

As an elf whispered some words, and he realized that his belongings were loaded onto the train and that he should now board.

The train was smaller then he was used to, but that seemed less odd when he remembered that there were far fewer people on this train then usual. Finally as he walked the thin corridor of the train he found the compartment marked Head Students, and walked in, gladly awaiting the face of Pansy. It had been so long since he had been laid.

A/N sorry but I had to add that last line, I mean Draco has been trapped at home these past months of summer!


	4. The Train

Hermione glanced up from the book she was reading eagerly waiting to see Ron or Harry when the door opened. First she saw the long slender fingers snake around the door and push it open only to reveal none other then the steel eyed Slytherin Draco Malfoy.

Her jaw dropped "Dear god, please tell me that you're a lost prefect." she said it in a tired tone that was cold and made her for once in her lifetime sound mean.

"No sorry to disappoint you Granger, but I am indeed head boy." His first expression was much liked hers, they were both expecting the opposite of what they got. He slumped into the seat in front of her "what's stuck up your ass?" he said hoping to infuriate the perfect little bookworm.

She glared at him, a glare cold and stoney, her once sparkling amber eyes where now dull and dingy like muddy water. "There is nothing up my ass, and nothing is wrong. Just shut up and maybe you wont be dead by the time we get to Hogwarts." Her words were followed by yet another icy glare before she returned to the pages of her book.

"I never asked if anything was wrong." He smirked getting in the last word.

The first hour of the train ride was silence, Draco just watched her, studied her, looking for ways to torture her.

He looked at her skeptically, she sat hunched over, her back not touching the chair, and then he took to look at her clothing. It was still very hot and summery, and yet she was wearing pants, her robes, and even a turtle neck. He blew it off knowing that mudbloods, especially this one were strange. By the look of her she had paled over the break, and even appeared to be wearing make-up. She had also developed, she was no longer flat, and she had a tone about her, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew she'd matured over the summer, in more then the obvious ways.

"What happened to you over the summer Granger? You've changed." He said looking at her and yet again receiving a glare.

"None of your business Malfoy! Now if you don't mind, I was reading." She said turning back to her book.

"Fine, but eventually you will have to deal with me, and unfortunately even communicate with me. And when the time comes I'll be waiting.

Hermione and Draco stepped out of the train and were greeted by the warm face of the grounds keeper.

"Oh Hagrid!" Hermione said embracing the huge man while Draco watched in disgust. "I've missed you. How have you been?" Her once sad and solid features were gone, and replaced with a smile, but Draco noticed the eyes remained the same. They were so familiar, where had he seen them before.

Draco went deep into thought while drowning out the drabble of Hermione and Hagrid. 'What _did _happen to her this summer?' Draco remained silent, he wasn't one for chit-chat, instead he studied his surroundings, he didn't like to be caught off guard.

A/N

OMG… Im SOOO Sorry that I havent updated… the second chapter will be up tomorrow night, or tomorrow day… it depends… thank you to all who reviewed… and carebearerin and luiebugooie who have been there since the beginning which wasn't too long ago… but thanks to all of you anyways… Im going on a typing frenzy tonight… who knows I might even have a new one shot tomorrow… lol… and if any of you are bored or up for a laugh check out my 'one little game' (and review… it needs a review!)… I was sooo high on sugar with one of my friends… but enough of my a/n so please review… the next chappie up soon!


	5. Password

Before anyone knew it they were entering the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It seemed very empty, but again it was meant to be this way. For the next three days it would be like this, and for the next three days there would be no Ron, Harry, Crab, Goyle, or Zabini. They would be stuck with each other.

There were no colors, and there was one long table where everyone sat, even the professors. Dumbledore said that they were to become family this way. And after that he announced that they all could eat. It was a less extravagant meal than what was usually given on first day, but it was still satisfying.

As the dinner ended, the prefects were led by there head of house, while the Head students were led by Dumbledore to where they would be spending the rest of the term.

They stopped at a large portrait of a knight guarding a wall with five crests. There were four around the outside, very ornate, and vivid they were the crests of the four houses, and then in the center was a lovely gold crest the was Hogwarts.

"Now you must choose a password." Dumbledore spoke kindly and look at the two children who stood before him eyeing the other skeptically.

"How about annoying?" she said staring at Malfoy. "How about lying?" he said returning her stare. " Annoying Lying Ferret." Hermione said. The portrait swung forward, Dumbledore nodded, and Draco just stood there mouth agape.

"Students, enjoy your new dormitory. You will know what is what when you enter, and now I'm off to bed, see you at breakfast." Dumbledore clapped his hands together and with that was gone.

They walked in and gasped in shock stopping in their tracks. Was this some kind of sick joke?

The END

A/N HAHAHAHA

A/N heres more... i knew it was tooo short!

Hermione looked about the room, it was tiny for a common room, there was a couch, a chair, and 2 study tables. It was nowhere near the size of the gryffindor common room. She was still in shock at the small size of the room when the stunned yet annoying voice of Draco rang through the room.,

"What kind of Idiot does Dumbledore take me for? I mean I can see him putting you in this place, but me? This room is no bigger then my dormitory in slytherin!" He was right, the place was tiny. He looked over to Hermione "Arent you upset?" Now his voice was whinny, like he expected her to fix it. Right now his antics were begining to remind her of Ron.

"No, I quite like it, it's kind of homey, and look at the view!" She was doing this to spite him, but still pointed to the window that indeed did have a good view over looking the lake. If it was clear, and you looked hard enough, you could see hogsmeade. "Not that I think that you would like the beauty of it, but what do you think?" she said looking out the window. "And look at all of the house colors, everything, its perfect for someone from any house, even if you do think that it is small." she eyed him hoping that his answer would reflect the annoyance she was trying to enforce upon him, but truth be told, the more she talked about the room, the more it grew on her.

She waited a few moments with no answer from Malfoy. "Fine if your going to go and shut up about it all I will go into my room... G'night!" She began walking towards a door with a huge golden Lion head setf upon the door. Draco listened as she set her password, not purposely, but because that is what he did. He observed.

A/N that really is the end of the Chapter. sorry its short again... but...Please review! Just click the lil go buttin right down in the bottom left that says submit review! anyone can do it... even if you dont have an account on the site... I dont care! so dont fear the button... review!


	6. Return of Friends

A/N sorry it took soo long... my internet has been soo messed up lately... plus i wanted this to be longer, and i had a little bit of writers block! Also here is a shout out to one of my friends Courtney.. who bless her heart reviewed 'One little Game' lol well that is all for now.. enjoy!

The Next three days they spent in the castle before the rest of the students arrived were spent being shown secret passage ways, patrol routes, and going over the dates for the dances they would be having over the term. Each of the two head students were tolerating each other, and all was well. Now the rest of the students would come.

"Mom? Mom!" Draco began to hear a harsh pounding on the door. What was going on?

"Draco? Draco!" He heard the words shouted through the door. Then sat bolt upright in his bed hair clinging to his face, and beads of cold sweat dripping down his back.

'Oh its just Granger' he thought getting up and changing into his robes and placing on his Head badge. Last he quickly slicked back his hair.

"Malfoy! We have to be there early to help with the students! Responsibilities!" she yelled through the door.

'Is that all she ever thinks of?' She had been ranting to him about the honor and the responsibilities of this since he got there, it was getting annoying.

"Hurry Up we have to leave now!"

"Don't go getting you panties in a twist Granger. I'm ready!" He stormed out of the door and past her out of the portrait hole. She followed and they met up in the Carriage that led them to the platform where the train would be arriving.

They both stood on the platform and watched as the pinprick of light from the train slowly became bigger.

"Draco, lets be civil this year. We have to set an example, and this is our last year... lets just not screw it up by being mean." she said looking down and shuffling her feet.

He looked up at her "sure why not, but only under one condition.'' He saw her head nod then continued with a sneer. "You tell me what got shoved up your but this summer." She looked up at him, that same empty yet icy glare that he received on the train was yet again magnified. "Fine don't agree to it. But it is good this way, its the first year you've ever had any halfway decent comebacks." He sneered when she went back to looking at her feet.

After their few short words the train had come to a complete stop and they were at the center two doors while the prefects took the other exits and began shouting orders to first years about where to go.

Draco kept watching her, and suddenly there was a smile, the same one she had given to Hagrid. And then he saw the cause, it was "the-boy-who-wouldn't-die" and Weasel.

"HARRY! RON!" she was filled with fake excitement but continued to wave them towards her.

"Mione?" The two boys shouted looking her up and down. She had changed, but instead of making it weird by staring they both just gave her a little group bear hug.

Draco watched her, and her eyes, trying to see if it was still there, the dullness, trying to see if the normal sparkle was back, but he couldn't see, her eyes were closed, and what was this? It looked like she was in pain. What could the two prats have done to make her hurt just from them hugging her, and why did they seem oblivious to this? Draco just continued pointing students in the right direction while the three did this little 'OMG I haven't seen you in forever' ritual that most friends did.

"Wait! O No, I forgot about my responsibilities, you guys, I'll have to meet up with you in the Great Hall. See you then.---Hey Stop Running!--- Bye!" She said showing how her attention had turned from the boys to the now out of hand group of first years.

A few minutes later it seemed that all of the students were out of the train. "C'mon Malfoy we have to check the train for any stragglers." She tilted her head towards the door of the train and headed in, Draco on her heels.

"All seems good at this end." Draco yelled. Hermione nodded and headed towards him and out the door to their carriage.

The ride seemed unnervingly quite. "Why don't you like your friends hugging you." It was the first thing that came to his mind so he just said it, but almost immediately wished he could take it back.

Her eyes were ice cold and filled with daggers, and yet there was a softness that Draco had never seen, it was almost confused, like a young child trying to grasp the meaning of your words. "What makes you say that? My friends are okay." She wanted to stare right through him and make him disappear. What had he noticed?

" You acted like you hadn't talked to them all summer. And then the look on your face when they hugged you, that was priceless. I mean yes it was ugly like always... It looked like it hurt you. So tell me what awful things have the golden boys done?" He was happy to see the softness from her eyes gone. Now the glassy eyes of a warrior looked at him.

" You inconsiderate Prick! What right do you have to call anyone ugly... Have you looked in the Mirror... Girls don't like you for your looks, they like you for your name, and the power it brings, Or are you too thick to know this?" She looked at his face. "Figures you wouldn't know it. And another thing, where do you get off looking at me and studying my every move? Are you coming down with a thing for a Mudblood? yea... that's right you heard me say it." she began to get frustrated and yell. "MUDBLOOD MUDBLOOD MUDBLOOD." The look on his face was priceless. "I don't care how many times I say it, and I don't care if anyone else says it! Some things are worse then words! So Why Don't you take all of your little half wit comments and shove them up your ass for the rest of the Year!" Whoa. What did she just say, this wasn't like her, and the look on his face showed just how shocked he was, and it almost seemed like he was disgusted.

"Wait, sorry. I didn't mean to start yelling... go ahead, say what you want. I don't care." She apologized and buried her head into her hands.

This was all too easy for Draco. He barely said a word and she was doing the hard work for him, no need to bring her down, she was already in a three foot hole.

"C'mon we're here" Draco said as if nothing had happened, opening the door and waiting for her to get out.

She stepped silently out of the carriage ignoring the strange politeness he was showing. Walking steadily towards the Great Hall and anticipating the time she would get to have with her friends she turned in response to a voice, a very calm and comforting voice.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, before my speech tonight, I would like you two to go over everything you will be doing, give out the rules and restrictions to all of this years dances, and also when they will take place. You will need to be at the staff table after the sorting, and, oh yes, please inform the students with a little knowledge about yourselves for those new and old who may not yet know your name." Dumbledore turned past them and entered the Great Hall leaving them to discuss their speech.

Hermione looked at Draco, "What are we to say?" She looked surprised and scared.

He gave a light inward chuckle, " I don't care what you say, I'll describe myself, then leave the talking to you." He left her there, speechless, still in shock, then headed into the Great Hall where his fellow Slytherins awaited.

Professor Mcgonagall looked up from her roll of parchment, "And last but certainly not least," she motioned for the embarrassed, lone blonde girl to move towards her and the sorting hat, "Shadow Spyders." The hat was placed upon her head and contemplated a few moments before shouting, "Slytherin!" Soon cheers were heard from the table of green, silver, and black.

Draco and Hermione both stood as if on queue and headed towards the staff table just as Dumbledore began to rise and also silence the mass of children. " And now a few words for your new Head boy and girl, Draco Malfoy," the Slytherin table once again burst into cheer before quickly silencing at the sound of the next name, "and Hermione Granger." The Gryffindor table whooped and cheered showing their support, even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined in.

The rest of the night was a blur to everyone, except for the part when they were told to go to their dormitories and get a good nights rest for tomorrows classes.

Draco and Hermione did as they were told by the headmaster, and checked all the corridors before finally heading in.

Hermione walked in after Draco. "Ten forty already? Well I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow we get our schedules, and I can not be tired for my classes. I suggest you get some sleep to Draco." She nodded towards him as she said the password to her Lion guard. "G'night!" she said as she walked into her room leaving Draco in the common room alone.

It wasn't long before he realized that he should go to bed, but he still couldn't get Hermione's behavior out of his head. The way she had winced with pain when she was hugged and yet kept meaningless conversation at the table with her friends was mind boggling, and then the fact that she hadn't once passed him and evil glare, or came back with some stupid comment. She was being civil, like he was just some passerby, and it was not normal. It was strange, and Draco didn't like strange, he liked to know when and what was going on before it happened, and this made it all… different… he couldn't read her like he used to, and he didn't like it.

A/n Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up shortly! And please for my sanity Rfeview... i have like 550 hits now! lol well Bye

-Shadow


	7. Dreams

A/N 800 Hits + YeY! Anyway… louiebugooey I think I spelled it right this time… anyway he is on vaycay… so I prolly wont get reviews fer a while from him…. But super big thanks to those of you who put me on alert and on fav. Lists! I love seeing that, it makes me happy. I hope you all are enjoying the new length of my chapters! I know I am…. I think I am getting into the zone… so without further delay here is the story…wait!… And A super huge thanks will always go out to Carebearerin who has been sticking with this story…. Luv ya… Anyway on with the show…. Enjoy!

"You stupid dirty Mudblood. What a waste of being! Why were you sent to this earth?" He raged at the girl in front of him. Lifting his hand, he knew she was pinned on the wall, he could get his rage out. But then she cowered, winced at him and began silently crying. She had stopped trying to get away, and now just stood there shaking. Instantly her face was replaced with his mothers, this is exactly what she looked like every time she was with his father. He let her go and she didn't move, just stood there anticipating and waiting. "Go!" he said.

"I'm sorry" she whispered before running off into her room.

He followed her steps to the door once she was safely inside, and held his ear to it, a pained expression all to familiar to his face was there again as he listened to her sobs through the door. How had he just done that, raised his hand at another person? Just like his father? He vowed he would never do this, and yet the girl in the room crying herself to sleep was proof that he had just done it. But why hadn't she tried to run when he raised his hand? Most people would have. 'Stupid naive people' he thought bitterly to himself.

"I swear it, it will never happen again" he said it to no one in particular, just so he knew he had said it. With that he left her door and crossed the hall to his room.

He opened the door to his sanctuary, this wasn't any normal room, it was huge, it even made up for the smallness of the common room. There was a huge book shelf next to an entertaining nook, and in the center of the room was a large circular bed covered in a thick black mink blanket with a decorative green dragon, it had silver silk sheets and pillow cases, not because these were his house colors, but because they were his favorite. All the furniture was mahogany wood, and the windows where high and covered in a black gossamer curtain that only kept the sunlight out for so long.

He went over to his book shelf the sixth row up fourth book from the left and pulled out an old dusty book. On the spine of the leather clad book were the words 'Life's Curses'. His mother had made this especially for him when she found that he was to become Head Boy. Although it looked like a book it was his journal, and it didn't hold normal things, it truly held life's curses. It had been given to him this year in its secret form because, ever since he was born it was always a bad thing to have your weaknesses written, his father said it made you soft, and obviously vulnerable.

He sat down in the nook and pulled a quill off the desk then began to turn to a fresh page in the book. He removed the green ribbon bookmark from the page it held and set his quill to the paper. Then he stopped, he couldn't say that he had just done what he did, it would make it too real, it would mean that he had become a hypocrite.

Going over to his trunk, he pulled out a bottle, it may have said Evian, but that isn't what he had in it, sometimes Filch could be so daft. Taking a sip from the luke warm bottle he grimaced, vodka was never good warm, but it would do. Then he went back over to the book and began to write.

_Today... well tonight actually, I may have gotten a little out of hand. To start the day off right, I received a letter from him, it talked all about how I should do at school, and how if I didn't listen to him bad things would happen, I don't care if bad things happen to me, it is mum I'm worried about. But then there were my classes, it was like the professors were against me, essay after essay, and then Snape has the nerve to call out the defects of my potion in class. But then what topped it off was Granger... ew... well first the girl wouldn't lay off me about having all these head duties, then there was the little stint about me needing to do the homework now, she is just a nagging little twit, then next thing you know she knocked my bloody bottle of ink off the desk and shattered it, just when I was half way through an essay! I know what a clumsy little... well... never mind, but the point is that I guess i had enough for tonight after the letter i got from father, but still I shouldn't have done it. I raised my hand to her, i had her against a wall. I was going to hit her. I didn't, but it was so close. I felt so much like father. It was empowering, but then i felt sick. I will never be like him, and the way she began to shake and cry and close her eyes like she was expecting it, it was just like mum. so i let go of her and she didn't run, she sat there, head turned eyes closed, like she was waiting for it. Why would she do that... Normal people would run... what am I saying? Granger is far from normal! So I have said it, and now I will write it. A blood vow. _

_I Draco Ambrose Malfoy Will never raise my hand to someone, any one, and if I do i shall be punished... by some one, even myself. _

He went to the back of the book and pulled out the squiggly blade of a handle less dagger and lifted his shirt. He pulled the blade across his stomach leaving a shallow bleeding cut. Then he cut the tip of his right index finger and thumb and held the blade like a pencil quickly signing his name in his blood to the vow he had made.

Draco Ambrose Malfoy

He took the blade and wiped it on his robes then placed it gently into the back of his book. Then came the little green ribbon of a bookmark. Closing the book he headed back to the book shelf and placed it back in its dusty spot. It was charmed to always be an old dusty never been read looking book. He took one last large drink from his Evian bottle and placed the half empty bottle back into his trunk before changing into a pair of dark green silk boxers and black wife beater shirt.

He jumped onto his bed. He had been there four days, and only one of them had classes, the pressure was already getting to him. Could he handle it? And what was with Granger? She had changed over the summer, but she wasn't the kind to stand there and take it like that. Draco now had an Idea to what had changed her, but he couldn't be sure, but her eyes, they told it all. Something in her was so familiar, and yet seemed so off, he didn't know why, but he was going to figure it out.

fe

Draco ll into a restless sleep that was plagued with not nightmares, but memories of his childhood, and fears, and worst off were unanswered questions, the kind that you think will never be answered.

_A look inside the dreams_

"_Shhh… Draco, it'll be okay. Shhh." He heard his mothers voice cooing gently into his ear while the pain inside his chest grew. He didn't know it, but his father had cracked his five year old rib._

"_Shhh… Draco, big boys don't cry… please… don't cry… shhh… don't let daddy hear you cry." He could hear her heart beating fast and the warmth radiating from her chest, it was all that was keeping him from letting out the pained screams. And soon he passed out in her arms from suppressing all of his tears, and blackness surrounded him._

_Eight years old, he went running up to his room after a good yelling from his father, and then of course the inevitable beating. Suddenly he tripped and fell bloodying his knee, it hurt, but at the same time it made him feel better. He wiped the blood off with his fingers then licked it like any kid does. This was his first taste of controllable pain. Poking at the wound he relished in the pain he was giving himself, making the pain from his father go away. He could control this, much unlike his father. He ran into his room as he heard his fathers foot steps moving towards the stairs, and then he found a small dagger laying on his dresser, his father had given it to him. Picking it up in his hands he stared at it, gently gliding over it with his eyes. It was perfect, it had a brass handle conformed into an intricate and realistic dragon head, and moving down from it was a squiggly silver blade. It was then that he realized he held hope in his hand._

_Lifting his hand it was brought down again for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He kicked the body laying lifeless on the floor. Nestling his hand into the mess of sweaty brown hair he tightened his hand into a clenched fist and turned the girls head around to look at him, he wanted to see her crying yet he didn't know why. She was sobbing._

He awoke with a start and looked aimlessly for the glowing numbers of the alarm clock only to see that it was around three in the morning. 'What the fuck was I doing? Was that… No, couldn't be. What was I doing?' he thought looking down through the dark at his hands, there was nothing on them like he had expected, he had been sleeping. Running his hand through his hair and shaking his head in disbelief he was surprised to feel the sickly wet, he was soaked with sweat. There was no use trying to get back to sleep so he headed out into the common room on the way to the Head bathroom to shower.

Anything to get the gross feelings of memories and dreams off of him.

A/n Well? I think I like this chapter best…Please please please let me know what you think…. Please? I know I may sound desperate, but this chapter I really loved…. And I want to know what you thought of it soo bad… even if you thought it was bad, cause then I will know what to work on… so yea, please review, once again it is that go button in the bottom left hand corner, even if you don't have an account you can do it. Also I would luv to hear from CHL… if she ever reads this again! Lol Well thank you in advance for reviewing!

Much luv, the crazy one heself

-Shadow….

P.S. Did u notice me in the last chapter? Lol I had to put myself in here somewhere… donworry I wont be a big character, that was my only appearance! Well that's all folks… thanks again for reviewing!

Special note to carebearerin-- I luv your reviews… I wish everyone would review as good as you, and I greatly value your input and honesty! And also, should you choose to write a fan fiction (I think you would be great at it) I would love it if you told me it was coming out, I think reading one of yours would be awesome… so until next time… thanx again!


	8. daddy's watch

A/N with no delay, here is the story! let me know what ya think.

Walking through the common room Draco was surprised to see the lingering embers of the fire. It had been out when he went to bed so he looked around and saw her sleeping form on the couch with a book in her lap. He looked down on her, she seemed to be having the same sort of night he was, she was tossing in her sleep and looked to be scared.

Gently pulling the throw blanket off of the back of the couch he was about to place it on her when she sat bolt upright breathing heavily. She gasped "Oh my god." She studied her surroundings realizing where she was before talking again "Malfoy, what are you doing here? What time is it?" She was still breathing heavily.

"Calm down Hermione." he said staring her straight in the eyes, it was a technique he found that helped to calm people. Watching her inhale one huge breath and then release it he decided that he would continue. "Good, now its around three in the morning, I couldn't sleep so I was going to shower, now I get to ask questions." She nodded and sat up on the couch, her pajama shorts slid up slightly but she didn't notice.

Draco watched her sit up to look at him, then saw her shorts move up, only to reveal a huge bruise on her upper thigh, this caught him off guard, what should he say? "Well first off, I'm sorry about tonight, I've just been really stressed." She nodded excepting his apology. "Now don't go telling people I apologized." she nodded again. "Why are you out here at this hour? And what was with your dream, you seemed really scared." Never once did he break eye contact, he just stared, taking in her every emotion from her eyes. She was trying to hide it from him, she was scared, there was fear in her eyes, but it didn't go away like it would from dreams, she was afraid of him.

"I couldn't sleep either, so I came out here to read, then I guess I fell asleep. It was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about." She gave him a false assuring smile then looked at him, wondering if she should ask what she was wondering inside. "Why did you call me Hermione?" There, the question was out, there was no way she could take it back now. Looking into his eyes she saw something, what was it? Hate, fear, anger? What ever it was, it was gone now, hidden, like always.

He looked at her, wondering in his mind why he did call her that. Finally he realized that he wanted to know what was going on with her, and the best way to do that was to pretend to befriend her. " I decided that you are right, this is our last year, and we should be civil." He watched her nod then stuck out his hand "Civil? I mean its not like we can just go around the school saying we're friends, I mean what would Potter, and Weasley think?"

She took his hand but grimaced at his last words. "Friends." She said noticing the slight surprise that took his features before returning them to indifferent. "Ron and Harry don't care… besides its not like they would notice." She took her hand away and placed it in her lap with the other.

"Listen, I know we just became friends, but I was just wondering, what was that bruise on your leg from?" He pointed down to the revealed part of her thigh. Still watching her, the fear in her eyes became apparent, and her features contorted with panic. She quickly tried to cover it.

"Uh, nothing, I just uh, hit my leg on a table today in transfigurations. Clumsy of me really." She gave that same smile, the one so fake it almost made him sick.

"You know what, never mind, the whole friend thing we just talked about, forget it. I don't need a friend who lies to me." He turned and left her sitting on the couch. He walked casually into the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

"How can he do that?" at this time Crookshanks had jumped into her lap and begun purring. "I mean seriously, its like he knows everything, like how would he know I was lying? Even Harry and Ron wouldn't have known the difference, you've seen them, oblivious to anything I say. Well unless it is quidditch or homework, but that is besides the point." She looked down into the cats big yellow eyes, "What do you think Shanks?" She looked questioningly at him then decided it was pointless to be talking to a cat, and began talking quietly to herself.

"Glad he didn't see my book. Boy would that have been hard to explain." Now she was laying again on the couch and absentmindedly petting Crookshanks. "And what about him, why is he always so icy? O-well, I mean it is just Malfoy, but then why did he offer to be my friend?" She looked down at the cat again looking as though she might be expecting an answer. "Whatever, as long as I avoid him it will be an okay year." Smiling at her idea she began to scratch his ears.

"What's this Granger? Talking to cats now?" Malfoy walked up behind her and laughed. He was fully dressed and it was only four so he sat across from her on the chair expecting to fill his time with meaningless conversation.

"For your information I was talking to myself!" He began to laugh, then she caught the sound of what she had just said. "I mean…" it was too late, she had just given him reason to mock her for the rest of the year.

" Maybe you should go to the loony bin with your half wit friends!" He began to roll with laughter. "Get it? Cause you talk to yourself." He knew he was tired, but this was such a slightly humorous thing, that the lethargy seemed to make it hilarious.

"Yes Malfoy, I get it, but it wasn't like that, I was simply expressing my thoughts out loud so I could sort through them!" She seemed to feel a little bit better when she noticed that he was no longer rolling with laughter.

"Well tell me Granger, who is it that you are going to be avoiding?" Talking to Granger wasn't that bad, as long as it was always going to be this easy to laugh at her.

Throwing a pillow at him she smiled, laughed then said "You." before getting up and going to her room.

He stood up. "What right do you have to throw a pillow at my face?" He asked following her to her door.

"The same one I have to shut this door in your face while I get clothes to change into after I shower." With that she slammed the door in his face only to hear her lion give a large growl.

"Shut-up you stupid lion!" He yelled at the gold head before turning down the hall and into the living room and sitting down.

"Bout time you got back out here, I mean all you have to do is pick out some robes, and they all bloody look the same!" She didn't seem to notice him say this as she walked straight past and into the head bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom Hermione placed her robes on the counter and wiped the fog from Draco's shower off of the mirror. She began to take off her clothes then looked at her torso were she could still see bruises, big purply brown bruises, they were the worst part, because they didn't go away in less then a week, they left the lingering pain of her going away beating. Then she looked down at the bruise on her thigh, and touched it remembering the way her father had hit her and kicked her, and yelled inarticulate slurs of something she had done wrong or forgotten to do. Taking her hand away she decided she would have to be more careful, no more shorts, and no more sleeping out where Malfoy can walk right over to you while your reliving a memory.

She pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the hot water then stepped in and relished in the pounding of it on her back, like a massage. The only difference was that massages make you feel better, this made the bruises on her back hurt worse, but she welcomed it and let her salty tears mix freely with the water as she stood under the cascade thinking.

Back in the common room Malfoy heard the water start in the bathroom and looked around the room, he might as well study for some class or another. Looking at the book sitting on the couch he assumed that Hermione had been studying for potions, so he picked up her booked and opened it.

A note book fell out, worn and green. 'Must be her most prized notes' he thought remembering the girl behind the tower of books in first year. He opened the note book and read the first line on the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

Quickly he closed the book. Diary? Had she left something this interesting lying out for him to read? Assuming yes, he opened it again flipping to a new page and read, hoping to discover some dirty little secrets about miss know-it-all.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today he came into my room, that same look in his eyes, It isn't even him any more. I don't love this person. _

Tears began to hit the page from what Draco could tell and he shut it again, he shouldn't be looking at this. And just as he threw it onto the couch Hermione had come out, completely dressed, hair sopping wet, and sat down on her couch with a grin.

"What were you up to while I was gone?" She looked at the way he sat there, always the same, no emotion to his eyes, and his pale skin smoothed over his face with remnants of a smirk. He shrugged his shoulders to her question. "Well Mr. Chatty, what time is it?"

" Well Mrs. Know-it-all I would think you of all people would know what time it was. You are wearing a watch aren't you?" he pointed to her wrist "you know that awful brown thing you have strapped to your wrist."

Looking down at her wrist and then to him she said "what, this old thing? It was something of my dads, it doesn't work." She gently rubbed the scratched face of the glass and smiled remembering when she had gotten it.

"_You see this?" the father handed his daughter a worn in brown leather watch. The little girl nodded "well was a present from your grandpa to me, and now I want you to have it." He smiled lovingly and gently strapped it onto the seven year olds wrist. _

"_there." he said after fastening it. "This watch doesn't use a battery, you just wind it, and that makes it even more special. I want you to wear it, because I think it will help to remind you of how long I have loved you. It will never stop ticking as long as you remember to wind it, and that means that I will love you forever." The father smiled as the little brown haired girl wrapped her arms around him and then gave him an Eskimo kiss._

"Well then why do you wear the damn thing?" these words came from a far away voice as she was pulled away from her alternate reality.

"I keep waiting for it to start ticking again." she smiled at his face, when he began to roll his eyes at her stupidity. "I keep trying to wind it, but it just wont work. It broke one day when I fell." she looked away from him at the last word.

"That is when you throw it away Granger." Malfoy smirked. "By the way it is four forty-two to be exact." he said looking at a gold watch that glowed on the white skin of his wrist.

A/N Let me know what you think!


End file.
